What's In A Bite
by r345678
Summary: Harry and Draco are in for a surprise when they are turned into animals and thrown in a zoo...Very weird story kinda AU has an oc and there will be lots of Drarry *M rating for a reason (smut)
1. Candy

**Hai, this story is going to be kinda weird. It will be sorta AU, it is most definitely not for kids (hence the rated M) and I will have my oc in here for the first couple chapters but this is going to be drarry all the way so don't worry about that :P lemme no watchu think... **

* * *

"I can't believe we have to do this," Draco complained, "Why should I have to waste my precious time with you, Potter?" "Because this is an assignment from the headmaster Malfoy, you think I want to be here with you?" I asked. "Hn, whatever Potter let's just get this over with so I can get out of this filthy muggle town," Draco sneered.

Yup, right now Malfoy and I are in muggle London. Of course I would never volunteer to spend time with Malfoy, but the headmaster specifically ordered us both to come here. He said he had an important mission for us, but the crazy old man just wanted some more lemon sherberts. It should only take a few minutes but Malfoy and I were having a hard time finding the store, and we aren't allowed to use our magic here either. I didn't know at the time but this would be the least of our problems.

"Malfoy do you know where you're going?" I asked him. "Of course Potter why wouldn't I?" "You've never been in muggle London, Malfoy." I said back. "No, but how hard can it be to find one measly shop that sells those disgusting little yellow things?" he replied snidely. "You mean lemon sherberts?" I corrected him. "Whatever Potter who cares what the things are called let's just try this place," he pointed to a small store named "Sugar Stop". It was horrifically colored in different shades of pink and purple with dancing candy peppermints in the windows. It looked like a normal candy store, but it seemed odd to me that there was almost no one else near the store. Oh well maybe it's just a slow day.

"Ugh, alright let's go," I said walking after him into the shop. When we pushed open the wooden doors we saw the inside was much different. The walls were painted black and there was no pink or purple to be seen. I noticed it was also very cold in here as well. Everything jolly that had drawn us into the store was now gone, replaced with a whole new atmosphere, almost eerie.

"Well that's a bit odd. Are all muggle shops like this?" Malfoy asked me. "No, not really," I said quietly. "Hm, well alright then let's hurry up and find those disgusting sherberts before we're murdered in a candy shop," he joked. I didn't reply to this silently agreeing with him and following him to the aisle labeled "Hard Candies".

We scanned the rows of candy and finally found the shelf where the lemon sherberts were located, but they weren't the ones Dumbledore had asked for. I watched as Draco picked up a box and started walking back to the front of the store. "What are you doing Malfoy?" I asked grabbing his arm to stop him. He shook my hand off him and replied, "What does it look like I'm doing Potter? I'm getting him what he asked us to get, pay attention for once." "I **am** Malfoy," I growled, "Those aren't the ones Dumbledore asked us to buy," I snapped back at him. "So what Potter you think the old man will care? He probably can't even read any more it doesn't matter."

I restrained myself from slapping him for insulting the headmaster, I didn't want to make a scene in public, even though it looked as if no one else was in the store. "It does matter Malfoy we can't just buy him any thing that says lemon on it," I argued.

Just then a man started to walk toward us down the aisle. His hair was long, silky and black going past his shoulders and his eyes were bright green, reminding me a bit of myself. He was very tall, probably around 6 feet. He was slim and walked very smoothly, with unbelievable grace. He stopped in front of us and all I could do was stare in awe; he was beautiful. He seemed unperturbed at my gawking, obviously used to this happening. It looked as though he worked here, considering he was wearing a shirt with the stores' logo on it. Once he finally approached us he just stared down at me with a mysterious small smile, almost like he was trying to tell me something.

When the man finally spoke, it was like pure ambrosia, surely his sultry voice must be a health hazard, for it was definitely affecting my heart.

"Hello gentlemen," he said lowly, "I heard you two speaking and was wondering if you needed assistance with anything?" he asked politely.

**_*Oh I've got something you could assist me with*_** I thought. Wait what? I'm not gay! Where did that come from? I was panicking on the inside, but I still couldn't look away from this man no matter how hard I tried, and it seemed he was reluctant to break his hold on my gaze, when Draco spoke.

"Yeah we were looking for a specific brand of this candy but if you don't have it we'll just get these," he answered. It seemed Malfoy wasn't affected by this man like I was, odd.

_"Oh,_" the man purred, "I know exactly what you two are looking for, we only have it stocked in the back room though, so if you don't mind follow me please," he said lowly. He had spoken all of this while looking into my eyes again, and I felt like I was being hypnotised. His eyes were so magnificent, I was hopeless to do anything else but follow him past the dark curtain to the back of the store. I didn't notice that Malfoy seemed a lot more hesitant than me, almost staying behind, but following at the last second.

It was very hard to see; there were no lights back here but the man had turned around and was now walking backwards deeper into the dark, and all I could see was his clear green eyes, highly visible even in the dark. It didn't occur to me that this was very abnormal.

"Potter I think we should just go look at a different store," Draco said sounding nervous. "Shh, it's alright Draco, Sebastian will keep us nice and safe," I whispered. My brain didn't register what I had just said, I just kept walking, entranced by green eyes.

"What? What are you talking about who the _hell_ is Sebastian?" he sounded as if I had gone mad. "Master of course, who else?" I said, too far gone to be aware of anything now but following the bright emerald orbs in front of me. "Alright Potter that's it we are leaving!" he yelled. He grabbed my arm and spun us around so that we were facing the way we came, but all we saw was darkness. Draco was not going to give up yet and walked back the way we came anyway. He only got a few steps though before we hit an invisible wall.

"W-what? Where is the exit? We just came through here I know it was here!," he said panicking. He turned another direction and tried to walk forward, but again hit another wall. He did this several more times before finally realizing we were trapped. I just stood watching, not perceiving why he was panicking.

"Why would you want to try to escape Draco? Master isn't going to be happy," I said to him. "What 'Master' are you talking about Harry? There is no "Master'!" he yelled clearly scared out of his wits.

Then, Draco must have seen something behind me, because he dropped my hand and started to back away with frightened eyes, hitting the wall again.

I didn't turn around but I could feel a presence behind me. It made me feel safe and I smiled knowing who it was. "Sebastian, why is Draco afraid of you?" I asked truly not understanding why Draco was scared. "Because pet, he does not yet feel the pull of his Master, but he will be fixed in just a moment," he whispered against my neck.

I then felt one of Sebastian's hands covering my eyes and tilting my head, the other grabbing my waist to hold me still. "Now my precious pet, do not move, I am going to make you like your master so that you will both finally be mine," he told me. I shivered in excitement, wanting to please my Master at all costs. "Yes, Sire," I whispered before I felt his teeth elongate against my neck.

Sebastian licked my neck once with his rough tongue, before finally sinking his long teeth into my veins.

Draco screamed as this happened and again tried to find a way out, but could not. He settled for scooting as far away as he could and sitting on the floor, watching us in terror.

I gasped, but not in pain. "S-Sebastian! Ohh yess, that feels amazing!" I whimpered as I could feel his venom seeping into my bloodstream and making its way throughout my body. It was not a painful experience, but one of pleasure. I could feel my knees growing weak and Sebastian slowly lowered me to the ground after retracting his elongated canines. He licked the bite marks closed and layed me gently on the floor. All I could do was twist on the ground in ecstasy as I felt his poison race through me.

While I was unknowingly going through my transformation, Sebastian crawled seductively over to Draco.

"Ah, the pet that won't obey his master," Sebastian said. Draco just thought he was a crazy psychopath that was going to kill them both. He tried once more to scoot farther away but was cornered. "P-Please don't hurt me," Draco cried, while shielding his body from Sebastian. "Don't worry little pet, it won't hurt. I had originally just planned on transforming my little kitten over there, but I guess I can change you too," he whispered in Draco's ear. "N-No please don-," Draco started to say but was cut off when he felt fangs slide deep into his neck.

It was a less pleasant experience for Draco, sense he was not as willing as Harry, but the venom was meant to cause ecstasy within a person while they transformed, which was exactly what it did. Draco moaned surprising himself, and let the man release his delicious poison inside him. Draco immediately went limp, letting Sebastian finish and then writhing in pleasure when layed out on the floor with unseeing eyes.

Sebastian stood up and looked down proudly at his new soon-to-be fledglings.

Then he himself turned into his true form-as a sleek black panther. He prowled around the two boys in a circle, first scenting Draco, then scenting Harry. Knowing that his fledglings would be able to hear him but not speak Sebastian said, "Well no wonder you were resisting my lure little Dragon, you're going to be a dominant. Oh, and my sweet kitten, you'll be my precious little submissive," he purred while running his big pink nose down Harry's spine. Harry gasped and then whined at the pressure where his tail was now growing out from.

"You two won't be needing these anymore so.." Sebastian took his giant paws and tore off both of the boys' clothing, making sure not to scratch them with his sharp claws. Both boys shivered as they felt the cold ground touch their skin. "Mm, so beautiful," he admired the boys naked bodies. "I can't wait till you go into heat next month little one," Sebastian said into Harry's ear, "We will have so much fun together."

And with that Sebastian faded away into the darkness leaving behind only an echoing, "I'll see you when you awaken."

* * *

**Weird? Good? Idk my edit document didn't come with any spell or grammar check this time which is weird so let me know if you see any errors and also tell me if you liked it hated it whatever :P how do we feel about Sebastian as well? should I keep goin?**


	2. Meow?

**Hai o.o here's chapter 2..ish, this will be one half of chapter 2, the next thing I post will be the other half. I'm going to do this so that we can see what happens from both POV's, so this first one will be Harry's POV...**

***words in between these means they are thoughts***

**just a lil heads up there is cursing in this chapter...**

**and I wish I owned HP T^T**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

When I woke up I found myself lying on a smooth, soft surface; probably a bed.

_*Ugh,*_ I thought, _*What happened?*_ I was feeling very sore and odd as well, like something was off. I sat there for a few moments trying to figure out what was wrong when I realized I had no idea where I was. I hastily sat up and looked around the room, but it must have been nightime; it was too dark to see anything.

I tried to remember the last thing that happened and all that came up was me and Malfoy walking into some candy shop together, but anything after that was a blank. _*Did Malfoy kidnap me?*_ I wondered, but then quickly discarded the thought. Malfoy and I don't get along but he would never stoop this low.

So then...where was I? I tried to remember while unconsciously scratching behind my ear when I noticed several things at once.

One, my ear wasn't in the right spot. Two, I was covered in fur. And three, my hand was a giant black paw. I stood, ending up on four legs instead of two and looked down at myself. I was completely covered in silky black fur with a new appendage sticking out from my back side. It was long and sleek like my new body, a tail.

I stood there for a moment just looking at myself, and then I started screaming.

**"Mroww! Wraah! Hisssss!"** The noises I was making sounded foreign to me, yet for some reason I understood it anyway.

I circled around myself trying to get a good look at my new body, but only made myself dizzy and stressed my already sore muscles. Too weak to continue standing I plopped back down on the bed and tried to think rationally.

_*WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!* _

Well...somewhat rationally.

_*Ok Harry just calm down and try to think. What happened? Well first Draco and I walked into a store, then we found the candy but started arguing and then...*_

_*Then what?*_ I asked myself. I didn't have time to think about it because then a door opened, and a lithe man walked in. He was very tall and handsome with long black hair and electric green eyes. As soon as I saw those eyes I remembered everything. This was Sebastian, the man that worked at the store. He had taken Draco and I and then he bit us. I had been under Sebastian's control at the time and had been unable to do anything of my own free will once I had looked into his eyes.

Taking a page from yesterday I tried not to look at Sebastian and scrambled back as far as I could on the bed. Sebastian seemed to understand what I was doing and started to speak.

"Hello little one," he purred, "I see you've remembered then, hm?"

"Dont touch me!" I tried to say but it came out as more hissing and mewing. Sebastian seemed to understand though as he replied, "Now now pet calm down. No need for any of that." he said smoothly. I wanted to yell at him again but for some reason I couldn't. I stood up intending to run away and find a way out of here when Sebastian's voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going pet?" he questioned me.

"I am getting the **_fuck_**out of here!" I yelled, but Sebastian just chuckled. "Oh silly little kitten, I have not given you permission to leave. Now, go lay back down pet," he commanded. I had planned on disobeying him and trying to run anyway but I couldn't move my body the way I wanted. Then my legs started moving back to the bed without my consent, and I was helpless to stop it. Moments later I was back on the bed where I started and found that I couldn't move.

"_Good_ little kitten," Sebastian praised, and I snarled at him. "Ah ah pet no biting," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice; I still hadn't looked at his eyes yet. It seemed Sebastian would rectify this for his next instruction was, "_Look at me pet_."

I tried ignoring him as hard as I could, but I could feel my neck turn and my eyes betraying me as they opened and looked up into Sebastian's eyes. I gasped as I felt un unnatural tingling spread throughout my entire body, my eyes still locked with Sebastian's. This feeling wasn't completely new as I remembered the same sensation the first time Sebastian he taken contol of me. The only difference this time was that I was still conscious instead of blacking out and Sebastian having complete control over me like the first time.

It seemed that Sebastian wanted me to stay conscious for whatever he was going to do, but still wanted to be in control of me. So in other words, I could still talk and move, but if Sebastian tells me to do something I _have_ to do it. So I am basically at his mercy to do as he pleases. **Fuck**.

"Good little kitten, listening to your master," Sebastian said as he made his way over to the bed where I lay. Internally I flinched away from him, but I could not actually move away as I was instructed to stay put. He reached out and ran his hand down the length of my spine, from my head to the very tip of my tail. As much as I wanted to run away him all I could do was sit there while he pet me all over. "Now pet," Sebastian started to say, "I am going to try something new and all you need to do is just _relax_****and enjoy it," he whispered sensually in my ear.

I felt him pull back from me for a moment and then shift on the bed. When the bed finally stopped moving I could smell another panther behind me. I wasn't sure if I had my own smell, but the smell emanating off of Sebastian in this new form was intoxicating. It was a stong, musky scent that hinted of arousal and I could sense the intense power coming from him.

Power and dominance.

I could feel when Sebastian stood in a position over me, and when he leaned down I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Then he whispered something in my ear, something that made me blush from head to -_paws_, though you couldn't see it. It was so quiet that if I hadn't of been holding my breath I would have missed it.

Sebastian had said-

* * *

**So..since the next chapter will be from Draco's POV you won't know what Sebastian says until chapter 4... T^T sorry...comments? questions? errors? taco's wearing sombreros? thoughts? ideas? Let me know...**


End file.
